Using Racism To Intimidate Voters
by Jaxhawk Saturday | November 01, 2008 "Freedom is a fragile thing and is never more than one generation away from extinction. It is not ours by inheritance; it must be fought for and defended constantly by each generation, for it comes only once to a people. Those who have known freedom and then lost it, have never known it again." Ronald Reagan Saturday, November 01, Never before have I heard more outrageous and scurrilous language used by people in the media to intimidate voters to pull the lever for a candidate. The Leftist elite in the Media have been promoting the Obama campaign for the last two years, but only within the last few weeks has here been the increase of racial intimidation. This is an example of desperate people who cannot stomach the thought of a McCain victory in next Tuesdays Presidential election. The racial bating has been stepped up in the past few days with the intent to make voters feel they must vote for Obama, despite the issues, because they do not want to be labeled as racist in the eyes of the World if Obama should lose. The American Thinker has this quote from Slate's Jacob Weisberg. "If Obama loses, our children will grow up thinking of equal opportunity as a myth. His defeat would say that when handed a perfect opportunity to put the worst part of our history behind us, we chose not to. In this event, the world's judgment will be severe and inescapable: The United States had its day but, in the end, couldn't put its own self-interest ahead of its crazy irrationality over race." And if this is not enough there is this from Newsweeks Johnathan Alter: ""They don't read newsmagazines or newspapers, don't watch any cable news and don't cast their ballots early. Their allegiance to a candidate is as easily shed as a T shirt. Several million moved to Obama through September and October; they'd heard he handled himself well in the debates. Then, in the last week, the LIVs swung back to the default choice: John McCain. Some had good reasons other than the color of Obama's skin to desert him; many more did not." Apparently this elitist write does not consider the fact that more people are realizing each day, that Obama is a redistribution Socialist who would be bad for our Country. Unfortunately it is not only the Media, but Obama's campaign "followers" who are using the race card. In West Virginia Obama Campaign manager and West Virginia State Democratic Party Chairman Nick Casey took name calling to an entirely new level. During an October 18th bus-tour road performance, the inimitable Obama cheerleader incited a Beckley, WV crowd by telling them "there's a lot of people out there think you're a bunch of inbred, redneck racists." As much as I searched the media and the Internet. I can find no negative column being written by McCain backers who are claiming that Blacks are racist. This despite the fact that polls show that 95% of Blacks will vote for Obama because he is Black! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 1, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: obama Opinions Category: racism Opinions Category: media Opinions Category: commentary.pinions Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.